Cowgirl
by Lazy wolf with blue eyes
Summary: Not very good with summaries. **Writers block***
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

_My name is Isabella Swan, if you call me Isabella you'll regret it. So if I were you I would call me Bella or Bells. I'm a vampire with unlimited powers. I am also a cowgirl from Houston, Texas. My fashion style is cowgirl clothing as in plad shirts, button down shirts, beaters, blue skinny jeans, blue fit jeans, blue boot cut jeans, matching bras and panties, vans, cowgirl boots and cowgirl hats. I have 2 border collies. Their names are Lucky and Buster. I have 4 horses at my ranch in Houston, Texas. My ranch is being watched by my friends Peter and Charlotte. I'm driving my new blue and white Dodge Ram 2013 pick-up to Forks, Washington for a fresh and new start. I'm going to my family ranch on the outskirts of Forks. Peter, Charlotte and I were in the southern wars. I am known as the majorette and the goddess of war. I am enrolled in Forks High. I am single and looking for a cowboy to be my man and soul mate. As you know vampires mate for life. Peter and Char are proof of that and they are happy._

_**With the Cullen's**_

_**Jasper's P.O.V**_

_My name is Jasper Ryan Whitlock, I'm 18 years old. I'm a cowboy from Houston, Texas. I am living Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I have adopted siblings. They are Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I own a 2011 blue and white Dodge Ram pick-up that is in the Car garage. I am in my room reading one of my civil war books I bought when I was in Houston, Texas. My books are in good addition. My style of clothing is plad shirts, button down shirts, blue jeans, boxers, vans, cowboy boots and cowboy hat. I have a lot of country music. I also have my guitar that I have had since I was 10 years old and I was in Houston, Texas with my parents. My parents died in a car crash. I was only 11 years old. I drunk driver hit them. Ever since then I have been with Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I am in high school. I go to Forks High with my adopted siblings. I am single and looking for a cowgirl to be my girl._

_**Rosalie's P.O.V**_

_My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, I'm 18 years old. I'm from California. I am living Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I have adopted siblings. They are Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. I am dating Emmett Cullen. I am in my room reading a car magazine and listening to music. I am thinking about redoing my red 2010 BMW convertible that is in the Car garage. I have a mechanic's know how. My style of clothing that is in the closet is dresses, matching bras and panties, skirts ever once in a while, blouses, button down shirts, skinny jeans in blue and black, vans, high heels, high heel boots, stilettos for parties. I go to Forks High with my adopted siblings. _

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

_My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I'm 17 years old. I have an older sibling and his name is Emmett Cullen. I have adopted siblings and their names are Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. I have a twin sister. Her name is Alice Cullen. We live in Forks, Washington. I am in the living room watching a marathon of Vampire Diaries on television cause there is not anything else on. My style of clothing is button down shirts, blue jeans, boxers and vans. I own a 2009 silver Volvo that is in the Car garage by Rosalie's BMW which is by Jasper's Dodge Ram pick-up. I go to Forks High with my brother and sister as well as my adopted brother and sister. I am single and haven't found the right girl yet._

_**Alice's P.O.V**_

_My name is Alice Brandon Cullen, I'm 17 years old. I have a twin brother I have adopted siblings and their names are Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. I have an older sibling and his name is Emmett Cullen. His name Edward Cullen. I am in my room on my computer shopping online cause no one wanted to go shopping with me at the mall today. I am also listening to music. My style of clothing is dresses, miniskirts, skirts, skinny jeans, matching bras and panties, blouses, button down shirts, vans, high heels, high heel boots, and stilettos for parties. I own a 2008 yellow 911 turbo that is in the Car garage by Edward's Volvo which is by Rosalie's BMW which is by Jasper's Dodge Ram pick-up. I go to Forks High with my brothers and my adopted brother and sister. I'm single and haven't found the right boy yet. I used to have a crush on Jasper Whitlock but I got over that a few years ago._

_**Emmett's P.O.V**_

_My name is Emmett McCarty Cullen, I'm 18 years old. I am the oldest Cullen sibling. My siblings are Alice and Edward Cullen. I have adopted siblings. They are Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. I am dating Rosalie Hale. I am in the game room playing war and crimes on Xbox. My style of clothing is jeans, button down shirts, boxers, vans. I own a 2007 blue jeep that is in the Car garage that is by the wall on the right because it is so big. I go to Forks High with my brother and sister and my adopted brother and sister._

_**Esme's P.O.V**_

_My name is Esme Anne Cullen, I'm 36 year old. I am a home designer. I sometimes go to work with my husband Carlisle. My biological children are Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen. My adopted children are Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. I am in the kitchen making dinner cause it is almost dinner time. My style of clothing is dresses, matching bras and panties, jeans, skirts, blouses, buttons shirts, high heels, boots, high heel boots, vans. I am married to Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I own a 2006 black __Mercedes S55 AMG that is in the Car garage._

_**Carlisle's P.O.V**_

_My name is Carlisle Christopher Cullen, I'm 33 years old. I am a doctor at Forks Hospital. My biological children are Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen. My adopted children are Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. I am in my study going over some paper work for work. My study is full of books, a desk with a chair. I have my laptop on top of the desk. My style of clothing is jeans, work pants, boxers, and work shirts, button down shirts, work shoes, and vans. I am married to Esme Cullen. I own a 2005 black __Mercedes S55 AMG that is in the Car garage._

_**With Bella…**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

_I just got to Forks, Washington. I am driving my 2013 Dodge Ram pick-up with a trailer with 4 of my 8 horses. I left 4 of my 8 horses in Houston, Texas at my ranch with Peter and Char. The movers are following me with my things towards my ranch out in the woods. In the cab with me are my 2 male border collies. Their names are Lucky and Buster. I am thinking about getting 2 female border collie puppies. Their names are going to be Angel and Blondie._

_**Lucky/Buster: **__*leaning out the window, barking happly*_

_**Bella: **__*laughs* We are almost there boys._

_**With the Cullen's**_

_**Rosalie: **__*looks up from reading 'cause she head barking, walks out of her room and downstairs* What was that?_

_**Edward:**__ What was what Rose?_

_**Rosalie: **__I just hear barking go by and I was just curious if you heard it as well_

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Rosalie: __I just heard barking go by and I was just curious if you heard it as well_

_**Alice:**__ Someone was probably just walking their dog._

_**Rosalie: **__Right._

_**Upstairs….**_

_**With Jasper…**_

_**Jasper's P.O.V**_

_I looked up from my book because I heard dogs barking. I closed my book and set it aside. I walked over to the window and saw a 2013 blue and white Dodge Ram drive by with a trailer drive down the street towards Mr. Swan's ranch. Mr. Swan died a few years ago. Thinking to myself someone must be moving to the ranch that was down the street and into the woods. So I walked out of my room and down the stairs._

_**Downstairs…**_

_**Jasper: **__*walks down the stairs towards the front door*_

_**Emmett: **__*looks up* Hey Jazz._

_**Jasper: **__Yes Em?_

_**Emmett: **__Where you going?_

_**Alice/Rosalie/Edward: **__*looks at Jasper and Emmett*_

_**Jasper: **__I'm going down the street._

_**Rosalie: **__Which way?_

_**Jasper: **__Towards Mr. Swan's ranch._

_**Alice: **__Why?_

_**Jasper: **__Because I want to, that's why Alice *leaves*_

_**With Bella….**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

_I pulled into my grandfather's ranch which is mine now and I parked. I looked at Buster and Lucky. They are barking happily and wants to get out of my dodge ram pick-up. I opened the door and the 3 of us got out of my truck. Buster and Lucky took off running through the ranch checking out the place they are going to be living for a while. I waved the movers to pull in. Once they did I started unloading the cab of mu truck first._

_**No-one's P.O.V**_

_**Movers:**__ Where would you like your things Ms. Swan?_

_**Bella: **__Follow me *leads them into the house on the ranch* in here would be nice, please._

_**Movers: **__Sure, no problem Ms. Swan. *gets to work unloading Bella's things*_

_**With Jasper….**_

_**Jasper's P.O.V**_

_I rode my motorcycle down to Mr. Swan's ranch. When I got to the ranch I saw the dodge ram in the drive way. I got off my motorcycle and saw 2 male border collies running around the ranch. I started walking towards the barn where I kept my horse Sky. My horse is a female._

_**Bella: **__*walking her horses to the barn, bumps into Jasper*_

_**Jasper: **__Oh, I'm sorry about that. *looks at Bella*_

_**Bella: **__It's ok. *looks at Jasper* is there something I can do for you?_

_**Jasper: **__Nope *starts walking to the barn*_

_**Bella: **__*walks behind him with her 4 horses* May I ask why you are here at my ranch?_

_**Jasper: **__*stops* your ranch?_

_**Bella: **__Yes, my ranch. When my grandfather passed away I inherited it._

_**Jasper: **__Oh, yeah. Your grandfather used to talk about you. Anyways your grandfather let me rent a horse bin for my horse Sky for 7 years._

_**Bella: **__Oh, ok. You still can rent or buy the horse bin that your horse is in._

_**Jasper: **__Really, thanks._

_**In the barn…**_

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Jasper:__ Really, thanks._

_Bella: __You're welcome *walks into the barn and puts her horses in their stalls*_

_Jasper: __*gets his horse out*_

_Bella: __Have fun *walks out of the barn and continues to unload the boxes from her truck*_

_Jasper: __*gets on Sky and goes riding*_

_Bella's P.O.V_

_I finished unloading and unpacking everything. I got out my guitar and sat down on the porch with Lucky and Buster sitting next to me. I patted them on the head and started playing my guitar. Lucky and Buster settle down for a nap listening to me play their song. Oh yeah I wrote them a song when they were just puppies. Ever since then I always play it and they enjoy it._

_Later…_

_Lucky/Buster: __*woke up and barks when they see Jasper ride up*_

_Jasper: __*hops down from Sky and puts Sky in her stall*_

_Bella: __*looks up and sees Jasper walking out of the barn* Hey, did you have fun riding?_

_Jasper: __Yeah, you should ride with me next time._

_Bella:__ Sure, next time I will. *stands up* come on I'll give you a ride home._

_Jasper: __Ok, but I have my motorcycle._

_Bella: __Where is your motorcycle at?_

_Jasper: __*points* over there._

_Bella: __*looks* ok. Get in *opens the passage door then walks to Jasper's motorcycle*_

_Jasper: __It's pretty heavy. Can you get it by your-*gets cut off but Bella*_

_Bella: __*picks up the motorcycle like it is nothing* Get in Jasper *puts the bike in the bed of the truck*_

_Jasper: __*gets in* How did you know my name?_

_Bella: __*gets in* your name is on this paper I found in my grandfather's office *hands him the paper*_

_**Jasper: **__*takes the paper and reads it over* oh my_

_**Bella: **__*starts driving* what is it?_

_**Jasper: **__Your grandfather was planning on giving me a job at the ranch._

_**Bella: **__Well, if you want a job at the ranch you can have one._

_**Jasper: **__Really?_

_**Bella: **__Really. Now where do you live?_

_**Jasper: **__Around the corner and 2 houses down._

_**Bella: **__*nods and goes to his house, looks at the house* your house is a mansion._

_**Jasper: **__Yeah, I know. I live with my adopted family._

_**Bella: **__Read over to job papers. Fill out the application and then you will have the job. Also I would talk it over with your adoptive parents. Give me a call when you have felt it out and talked it over with your adopted parents._

_**Buster/Lucky:**__ *barking from the bed of the truck*_

_**Jasper: **__What are you dogs names?_

_**Bella: **__Buster and Lucky._

_**Jasper: **__What bred are they?_

_**Bella:**__ They are both male and they are border collies. *parked on the side of the street in front of his house*_

_**Jasper: **__Thanks. What is your name?_

_**Bella:**__ My name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella and your welcome._

_**Jasper/Bella: **__*gets out of the truck*_

_**Bella: **__*walks to the bed of the truck and opens the tail gate, hears the front door of the house open*_

_**Buster/Lucky: **__*jumps out of the bed of the truck and stands beside the truck, looking at Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett*_

_**Alice/Rosalie/Esme/Carlisle/Edward/Emmett: **__*standing on the front porch8_

_**Bella: **__*looks at them then at Jasper* who are they? *takes out the motorcycle*_

_**Jasper: **__They are my family and I think they want to meet you._

_**Bella: **__*leans the motorcycle against the truck, closes the gate of the truck, and pulls up her sunglasses* Ok, so let's meet them *talking to herself*_

_**Jasper: **__*sees Bella's golden eyes* Come on Bella *leads her over to the Cullen's*_

_**Bella:**__ *follows him over to the Cullen's*_

_**Jasper: **__Hey guys this is Isabella Swan but she prefers to be called Bella. She is new in town and she is Mr. Swan's granddaughter._

_**Esme: **__Hello dear, I'm Esme Cullen and this is my family. They will interlude themselves in a second. It's nice to meet you._

_**Bella: **__Hello *looks at Esme then the rest of the Cullen's*_

_**Alice:**__ Hello, I'm Alice Cullen *checking out Bella's outfit then sees her golden eyes*_

_**Bella: **__Nice to meet you Alice._

_**To be continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella:__ Nice to meet you Alice._

_Rosalie: __I'm Rosalie, nice to meet you, Bella_

_Bella: __Same here Rosalie:_

_Rosalie:__ Bella please call me Rose._

_Bella: __Ok, Rose._

_Carlisle: __I'm Carlisle._

_Edward: __I'm Edward_

_Emmett: __And I'm Emmett._

_Bella: __Hello guys, nice to meet you * her heavy southern ascent comes through*_

_Emmett: __Are you a real cowgirl? *blurts out*_

_Bella: __why, yes I am Emmett._

_Buster/Lucky: __*barking*_

_Edward: __Are these your dogs? *points to Buster and Lucky*_

_Bella: __Yes, they are._

_Carlisle: __They are border collies, right?_

_Bella: __Yes, they are *pets Buster and Lucky on their head*_

_Rosalie: __Can I pet them?_

_Esme: __What are their names?_

_Bella: __*to Rose* no, sorry they don't like strangers *to Esme* their names are Buster and Lucky._

_Rosalie: __It's ok. Maybe another time when they get to know us._

_Bella: __Yes, maybe another time_

_Emmett: __*walks towards Buster and Lucky* they look very friendly *goes to pet them*_

_Buster/Lucky: __*growling at Emmett and snaps at his hand*_

_Jasper: __Stop Emmett. Can't you see they don't want to be pet?_

_Emmett: __*stops and moves his hand away from Buster and Lucky*_

_Bella: __I'm very sorry *says to the Cullen's* Buster, Lucky in *points to the truck*_

_Buster/Lucky: __*jumps in*_

_Alice: __Is that your truck?_

_Bella: __Yes it is *looks at the time* I have to go. So I'll see you guys tomorrow at school._

_Cullen's: __Bye *watches Bella leave*_

_With the Cullen's…_

_Alice:__ Jazz, how did you meet Bella?_

_Jasper: __I met her down at the ranch. Where I keep my horse._

_Alice: __Oh, but that still doesn't tell me how you met her._

_Jasper: __She moved into the ranch, Alice._

_Alice: __Oh._

_Carlisle: __*walks in* Hey._

_Alice/Jasper: __Hey._

_Carlisle: __What's up?_

_Alice: __Not much._

_Carlisle: __*nods and then walks off to find Esme*_

_Jasper: __*puts in his ear buds and hit play on his iPod and starts to read his civil war book*_

_Alice: __*on the computer*_

_Edward/Emmett/Rosalie: __*walks in*_

_Alice: __*looks over at them* Hey guys. What's up?_

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alice: __*looks up* Hey guys, what's up?_

_Rosalie: __I want to go shopping._

_Alice: __I'll go with you, Rose._

_Rosalie: __Ok *they leave to the mall*_

_Jasper: __*looks up from his book and sees Edward and Emmett, turns off his iPod* Hey guys._

_Edward/Emmett: __Hey Jazz, what's up?_

_Jasper: __Not much. What do you guys think of Bella?_

_Emmett: __She seems nice._

_Edward: __Yeah, we only just meet her and all. We don't know must about her, Jazz._

_Jasper: __*nods*_

_With Bella, Buster and lucky…_

_Bella:__ *pulls into the pet store* so boys, should we go and get 2 puppies?_

_Buster/Lucky: __*barks*_

_Bella: __Ok *turns off the truck* come on boys *gets out*_

_In the pet store for border collies…_

_Bella/Lucky/Buster: __*walks into the pet store*_

_Ryan (store manager): __Hello there, what can I do for you today?_

_Bella: __Hello, yes I would like to get 2 female border collies, 4 bags of dog food and a few other things for my dogs and the new puppies, please and thank you. *her southern ascent comes through heavy*_

_Ryan: __Right this way. *thinking: She is really cute with her southern ascent*_

_Buster/Lucky: __*barking*_

_Bella: __Buster, Lucky quiet down *following Ryan with her dogs*_

_Ryan: __Here we are *points to the Border collie puppies* what are you looking for in the border collies?_

_Bella: __Oh, I'm just going to train them myself, thanks for the help._

_Buster/Lucky: __*found the puppies they like a lot*_

_Bella: __I'll be taking them with us *points to the little black and white female and the little blue and white female*_

_Ryan: __Ok._

_Bella: __*picks up the little black and white female puppy and the little blue and white female puppy*_

_**Ryan: **__*gets Bella everything she asked for and special treats for the 2 full grown male border collies and for the 2 puppy female border collies* is this all you need?_

_**Bella: **__I need callers for the 2 puppies and 2 beds for them as well, please. After that I will have everything I need. Thank you._

_**Ryan: **__*gets the beds and callers* is that all?_

_**Bella: **__Yes, it is thanks again for the help._

_**Ryan:**__ Well, I need the names for the 2 female puppies, please._

_**Bella: **__Their names are Whisper and Boots._

_**Ryan: **__*gets all the paper work done and gets two name tags* there you go._

_**Bella: **__Thanks. *puts the callers and name tags on the 2 female border collies, pays for everything* Thank you. See you around. *leaves*_

_**Monday morning…**_

_**With Bella…**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

_I'm starting school today. I got ready to head out to school after taking out my dogs and all. My outfit today is midnight blue bra and panties, washed out blue jeans, plad button down shirt, cowgirl boots, cowgirl pendent, and cowgirl hat. I whistled for mu dogs to come inside before I leave to school. Once they are all inside I kissed and petted them and then left for school._

_**At school…**_

_**In the school parking lot…**_

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_In the parking lot at Forks High…_

_No-one's P.O.V_

_Bella:__ *pulls into the school parking lot in her truck*_

_Jasper:__ *looks up and see Bella's truck* Bella's here._

_Alice/Rose/Edward/Emmett: __*looks at Bella*_

_Bella:__ *opens the door, sets her foot on the ground, gets out, puts on her cowgirl hat and shuts the door after getting her backpack*_

_Jasper: __*shouts towards Bella* Hey Bella._

_Bella: __*turns around and sees the Cullen's* Hey guys *holding her breath cause she hasn't hunted yet as she walks up*_

_Rose: __Nice outfit._

_Bella: __Thanks._

_Bell Rings…_

_Bella: __Well, I need to go to the office to get my schedule and locker. Later guys *walks off to the office*_

_With Bella…_

_Bella's P.O.V_

_I walked away towards the office. I was thinking that I need to hunt soon. I took a deep breath and open the office door. I walked in and went up to the front desk. There was a lady with red hair and a blue blouse._

_In the office…_

_Ms. Jace (secretary): __*looks up from what she is doing* Hello, how can I help you?_

_Bella: __*says in her southern ascent and not breathing* Yes, you may. I am new here and I am here to get my schedule and locker._

_Ms. Jace: __What's your name?_

_Bella: __Isabella Swan._

_Ms. Jace: __*gets Bella's schedule and locker number and combination* Here we are._

_Bella:__ Thanks. *takes the papers* have a nice day Ms. Jace. *leaves the office*_

_Bella's classes:_

_1__st__ period:__ History with Sesshomaru *borrowed character from Inuyasha*_

_2__nd__ period: __Math with Cian *made up character*_

_3__rd__ period: __P.E. with Vishous *borrowed character from Black Dagger Brotherhood*_

_4__th__ period: __Science with Wrath *borrowed character from Black Dagger Brotherhood*_

_*Lunch*_

_5__th__ period: __Biology with Mr. Mason_

_6__th__ period: __Study hall with Mr. Banner_

_With Jasper…_

_Jasper's P.O.V_

_I was sitting in my first period class which is History. I was doing my work when the door opened. I looked up and saw Bella walk in and over to the teacher who is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is the history teacher._

_Bella: __Hello, I'm new here and this is my first period class._

_Sesshomaru (history teacher): __Oh, yes you're Isabella Swan. We were waiting on you *signs the paper* take a seat next to Mr. Whitlock.*hands her a history book*_

_**Bella: **__*takes the book* who is Mr. Whitlock? *acts as if she don't know it is Jasper*_

_**Sesshomaru: **__*to Jasper* Mr. Whitlock please raise your hand._

_**Jasper: **__*raises his hand*_

_**Bella: **__*walks over to Jasper and sits down next to him* Hi Jasper._

_**Jasper: **__Hey Bella._

_**Bella: **__What's up, Jazz?_

_**Jasper: **__Not much. Anyways this is the page we are on and doing *shows Bella*_

_**Bella: **__Thanks._

_**Jasper: **__You're welcome._

_**Bell Rings…**_

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bell Rings…_

_Jasper:__ What class do you have next, Bella?_

_Bella: __Math with Cian, why?_

_Jasper:__ Oh, Emmett is in that class as well. See you at lunch *goes to his class*_

_Bell Rings…_

_In math class…_

_Bella:__ *walks in and over to the teacher* Hello, I'm new and this is my second period class. I was told to have every teacher sign this paper for the office *holds out the paper to Cian to sign*_

_Cian (Math teacher):__ Oh yes, yes *takes the paper and signs it and hands it back* take a seat in the back *hands her a book* we are on page 16. You can find someone to give you the notes you can copy._

_Bella: __Ok thanks. *walks to the back of the room and sits down*_

_Emmett: __Hey Bella *whispers from in front of her, turns and sees Bella*_

_Bella: __Hey Em. Can I get the notes from you so I know where we are, pretty please?_

_Emmett: __Sure. I'll give them to you after school._

_Bella:__ Thanks ever so much Em._

_Emmett: __No problem Bells. What call do you have next?_

_Bella: __P.E with Vishous, why?_

_Emmett:__ Oh, Rose and Alice is in that class as well._

_Bella: __Oh._

_Bell Rings…_

_**Emmett: **__*stands up*_

_**Bella: **__*stands up as well* Em, were is the gym at?_

_**Emmett: **__The gym is just around the corner and at the end of the hall._

_**Bella: **__Thanks Em *leaves to gym*_

_**Emmett: **__*goes to his class*_

_**After P.E.**_

_**In the lunch room…**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

_I stopped at my locker and put all my books in, got my iPod and Schaech pad and shut my locker. I walked away towards the lunch room. I heard everyone's thoughts. I tried to block everyone's thoughts out. I walked into the lunch room and over to an empty table and sat down. I put in my ear bubs in and hit play._

_**With the Cullen's…**_

_**Edward:**__ Why is Bella sitting alone?_

_**Emmett: **__Dunno._

_**Rose: **__Isn't she go to eat?_

_**Alice: **__Doesn't look like it._

_**Jasper's P.O.V**_

_I was getting jealous because every guy is checking and/or looking at Bella. Whoa, why am I jealous? Is it because I am falling for Bella? I don't know. Suddenly, Bella looked up with a frustrated look on her face. I was curious on why she looks so frustrated all of a sudden._

_**Back to Bella…**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

_I looked up suddenly because I got someone's emotions. So I looked around to find out whose emotions got so strange that I couldn't ignore them. I sighed in frustration because I couldn't pinpoint where they were the emotions were coming from. I looked out the window. Suddenly, I caught an awful smell of wet dog._

_**No-one's P.O.V**_

_**Wolf pack: **__*walks into the lunch room*_

_**Alice: **__Well, Sam and his gang just walked in._

_**Rose: **__oh._

_**Jasper: **__*looking at Bella*_

_**Bella: **__*looks at the wolf pack with a disgusted look, under her breath* great, who let the dogs in. Mutts come to this school as well._

_**With the Wolf pack…**_

_**Paul: **__*looks around the lunch room* Ugh, where is that sickly sweet smell coming from?_

_**Sam: **__*meets Bella's eyes*_

_**Jared: **__What Sam?_

_**Sam: **__There's a leach over there *nods toward Bella*_

_**Jacob/Seth/Quil/Brady/Leah/**_

_**Collin:**__ Really?_

_**Sam: **__Yup._

_**With Bella…**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

_I stood up as I made eye contacted with the wolf pack. I growled lowly so no human can hear. I heard them growl back at me. I walked towards the door. As I passed the wolves. I whispered._

_**Bella: **__Mutts._

_**Sam: **__Leach._

_**Bella: **__*leaves*_

_**With the Cullen's…**_

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_With the Cullen's…_

_Alice:__ *looks at the door where Bella left out of* I wonder why Bella left._

_Edward: __Who knows?_

_Rose: __*looking out the window*_

_Jasper: __Maybe they have something to do with Bella leaving *points to the wolves*_

_Emmett: __Who are they anyways?_

_Jasper: __They are from La Push._

_At the end of the school day…_

_No-one's P.O.V_

_Bella: __*walking to her truck*_

_Cullen's: __*standing at their car*_

_Bella: __*passes them*_

_Jasper: __*looks at Bella*_

_Bella: __*looks at the Cullen's, makes eye contact with Jasper then gets in her truck*_

_Wolf pack: __*walks out of the school building*_

_Jasper: __*walks up to them* hey guys._

_Wolves: __Hey Jasper, what's up?_

_Jasper: __Nothing much. Do you know why Bella left at lunch?_

_Jake: __No, we don't know. *lying*_

_Jasper: __Oh, ok see you guys tomorrow. *leaves*_

_With Bella…_

_Bella's P.O.V_

_I drove home to let my dogs out to use the restroom while I feed my horses and Jasper's horse Sky. I pulled into my driveway and shut off my truck. I got out and shut the door, I walked to the door and whistled for my 4 dogs to come outside for a while._

_Boots/Whisper: __*whimpers and wags their tails*_

_Buster/Lucky: __*barks*_

_Bella: __*laugh* Go on outside. I will be out there in a second. *walks to the cooler and pulls out 4 bottles of animal blood*_

_With the Cullen's…_

_Edward: __*pulls into the driveway*_

_Alice: __Thanks Ed. *gets out*_

_Rose/Emmett: __*nods thanks and gets out*_

_Jasper: __*gets out* I'm going to ride Sky. Will you let Esme and Carlisle know, please Ed?_

_Edward: __Sure thing, Jazz *gets out and goes inside*_

_Jasper's P.O.V_

_I put back pack on my truck's hood and got on my motorcycle and drove off to the ranch. That is now owned by Bella. I had my job application to give her back and let her know that I talked it over with Esme and Carlisle. About 20 minutes I pulled into the driveway behind Bella's truck and got off my bike. Bella's dogs where running and playing around. They are so cute and funny. I see that Bella got 2 puppies and they are so cute._

_Bella: __*walks out of the house caring her bottles of blood, takes a drink of one of the bottles* Buster, Lucky watch over Boots and Whisper. Don't let them get into the rode for me please._

_Buster/Lucky: __*barks*_

_Bella: __*nods and starts walking to go do her chores, sees Jasper* Hello Jasper, what's up_

_Jasper: __Nothing much. I have the application for you to know that I can work and I also talked it over with Esme and Carlisle and they say it's a good opportunity for me._

_Bella:__ That's good *takes the paper* I will look it over and let you know tomorrow. You go and ride while I start working. Have a good ride *walks off*_

_To be continued…_


End file.
